What Makes You Beautiful
by GhostAdventuresLover17
Summary: Maria and Elphaba are roommates at Shiz. Maria goes to the dance at the Ozdust Ballroom; Elphaba doesn't. When Maria gets back to their room they talk about the true meaning of beauty, and why skin color doesn't matter when it comes to love. Enjoy! :)


What Makes You Beautiful

Elphaba laid back on her bed, reading a book. Suddenly, the door of her room opened, and her roommate, Maria, came in, looking very cheerful, and humming a happy tune to herself. Elphaba looked up at her as Maria waltzed across the room to her bed. Elphaba marked her place in her book, set the book down on her bedside table, and sat up. Maria turned to her and smiled. "How was the dance?" Elphaba asked. Maria positively beamed. "Oh it was wonderful Elphaba!" she said dreamily. "Absolutely wonderful! Elphaba smiled, laughing to herself. Maria was being more fanciful and dramatic than usual, but she also looked even more beautiful than usual. Maria was sixteen and tall for her age, with caramel-colored, skin, short, brown hair, and brown eyes, which were glowing with happiness. She had dressed up for the party, where she had had a date. She was wearing a beautiful, long, short-sleeved, white dress with a red, silk, belt, and red high heels. She was wearing a necklace that had a small, silver cross on a long, silver chain, and that clasped at the back of her neck. "Did you have fun with Tony?" Elphaba asked her. Maria nodded, a far-away look in her eyes. Tony was Maria's boyfriend, and it was obvious to everyone that they were in love. Elphaba smiled. She liked Tony, and she knew that he and Maria were meant to be together, never mind the fact that Tony was white and Maria was Puerto Rican. Elphaba believed firmly that things like race and skin color meant nothing when it came to love. And she would know. There was nobody else on this Earth that looked like her. Elphaba was nineteen and tall for a girl, and she had emerald green, skin, brown eyes that were hidden behind black-framed glasses, and long, curly, black hair that was pulled back into a long braid with a blue, silk ribbon. She was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blue turtleneck, and a long, navy blue skirt. "Fiyero was there!" Maria said suddenly, very excited. Elphaba sighed. "He was with Galinda, I suppose?" Maria shook her head, slipping off her shoes and then sitting down on her bed. Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise, and she leaned towards Maria. "He wasn't!?" she asked. Maria shook her head. "No, he wasn't. He was alone. Galinda didn't show up." Elphaba's eyes widened more. "Are you serious?" Maria nodded, a grin spreading across her face. She knew that Elphaba was in love with Fiyero. And she knew that Elphaba was also jealous of Fiyero's pretty, popular girlfriend, Galinda. Elphaba laid back and relaxed. She closed her eyes, crossing her arms behind her head and smiling slightly. "I'm sure Fiyero wasn't happy. Serves him right." Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh hush Elphaba!" she said. "I know you're in love with him!" Elphaba felt herself blushing deeply, and, for once, she was glad that she had green skin. She opened her eyes and sat up again, careful to avoid Maria's eyes. The two girls were silent for a few minutes. Finally Elphaba said quietly, "It doesn't matter if they broke up anyway. Fiyero will never love me…" She looked down at her hands, her eyes slowly filling with tears. Maria stood up, went over to Elphaba, sat down beside her, and hugged her. "And why wouldn't he love you?" she asked. Elphaba snarled quietly and looked up at her, jerking away from the hug. "Just look at me!" she snapped. "I'm ugly! Who in their right mind would love a girl with green skin?" "Someone who realizes that your skin is what sets you apart from all the other girls, and what makes you so unique and beautiful." Elphaba snorted and turned away. Maria sighed. She took Elphaba's hand and said quietly, "Elphaba, please look at me." Elphaba looked back at Maria, tears spilling from her eyes and rolling slowly down her face. Maria took both of her hands in hers and said quietly, "Skin color doesn't matter Elphaba! You've said so yourself! It doesn't matter for Tony and I!" "Bur you both have normal skin colors. I'm the only person in existence with green skin…" "That doesn't matter Elphaba!" Maria said firmly. "There will be someone out there someday who will love you for who you are! I promise! It may not be Fiyero, but there will be someone!" Elphaba looked into Maria's eyes, and knew that she meant it. Elphaba hugged Maria tightly, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Maria smiled and hugged her back. Maria was happy that Tony loved her, and Elphaba believed in her heart that somehow, someday, Fiyero would come to love her back. And while they were enjoying love, or waiting for love, both girls were happy to be best friends, and knew that they could go to each other for anything.


End file.
